The Creeds
by Carlypso
Summary: Sequel to 'Winter Wonderland'. What if Victor had a family, and what would happen if someone from his past threatened his family? Together Victor and his family 'take care' of family business.


**This story was Beated by my friend Amy. Thank you!**

* * *

Victor Creed had once told his Kitten that he only produced men; Boys were strong and independent, when girls were fragile, and clingy. Victor Creed saw no use for a little girl, so there was no need for one.

So when his Kitten was pregnant with their third child, he didn't expect that a few months later she would be holding a very small, fragile, sick little girl in her weak arms. His Kitten could have never been happier to have a child, and after they had almost lost the child twice she had become extremely protective over her only daughter.

His daughter had had a blood sickness; they called sickle cell disease. The doctor had told them that it was a recessive disease. This meant both parents were carriers of the gene. Victor had almost ripped the doctor's lungs out. Victor claimed that there was nothing wrong with his genetics, and that the doctor was full of shit. The doctor agreed, and ran out of the room holding his neck muttering fearfully under his breath.

Naming their daughter was difficult, because Kitten wanted to name their daughter some stupid tree hugger name. 'Hope' as he recalled, but he quickly put a stop to it. It was one of the few traits he hated about her. She felt the need to name things after feelings or nature.

He guessed the reason was that she grew up in a gypsy camp, and her parents had less then original names, they did after all name her after a season. After a short fight, and a couple broken medical devices at the hospital, they had both agreed Olivia was the perfect name for the fair haired child.

Olivia as far as Victor was concerned, was the best infant anyone could possibly have (when she wasn't sick). She never really cried unlike his sons Marcus, and Dallin who never stopped. Victor quickly took a liking to the small creature, because even at six and three his sons never shut the fuck up.

When Olivia was almost two she started to wander around their new home, with a pink soother in her mouth her eyes wide and curious. Victor had bought, and moved his family into the house three months before she was born. The house was larger than the old cabin he still owned and sat snugly thirty minutes away from society covered by a large lot of pine trees.

He could no longer count the number of times he had caught her doing something she shouldn't be, for example trying to shove a small object into a light socket, or climbing up unsteady objects. The heart crunching fear that ruptured threw his chest when he saw her doing something stupid was unavoidable, and irritating.

He had never felt that with his boys, because he had no fear of smacking them upside the head. They usually grabbed their head and hissed at him in pain, but never questioned when their father smacked them because Victor only smacked them upside the head when they were doing something stupid, and as much as he hated to admit it, he never hit them hard.

Punishing Olivia was a task he had left with Kitten, for a number of reasons. Olivia was fragile and he wasn't sure is she would with stand a smack from his large hand, he feared that he might accidentally kill her. But if he did see her doing something stupid he would gruffly yell 'Hey' at her with his loud booming voice. He would scare the wits out of her and shortly after his confrontation with Olivia; Kitten would coming running in the room and scoop her up. Removing her from whatever danger she was in, whispering to her in some unknown language.

It was during these months that Victor was positive that his daughter was terrified of him, he often found that she would avoid him if possible. But she still held innocent curiosity for him. It wasn't uncommon for him to catch her sucking on her soother and watching him curiously, from a safe distance. When she had been caught she would shyly look away, peeking back at him to make sure he was no longer looking. The sight had always made him chuckle.

He had put a stop to her fear of him when she was twenty months old; he was lying on the couch his eyes closed as he waited for sleep to take him, when he realized someone was watching him. His eyes quickly snapped open startling the small creature in front of him.

"What are you doing darlin'?" He asked watching his shy daughter pretending she hadn't been caught. Her blue eyes flickered in his direction as she gently sucked on the soother in her mouth. A soft chuckle eradicated from his lips.

"Come ere'!" He snapped, watching her shyly trot over to him. When she was with in reaching distance he grabbed her pulling her into his chest. She squealed and for a moment she struggled from the new affection from him.

"Stop squirming!" He hissed when he had almost dropped her. She stopped moving and lay flat against his chest, her eyes widely staring at a wall. She was shaking slightly, and her heart fluttered wildly, she was terrified of what her large father may possibly do to her.

Slightly annoyed with the child, he hooked his arm across her small body, making sure she couldn't escape, and closed his eyes ready for a long nap. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish with her. He thought that maybe he was trying to put some fear into her, or show her that he had no intention to hurt her at all.

When he had awoke a few hours later his daughter was snugly tucked under his arm breathing softly in her own sleep, a recently placed large quilt was draped over them. Lazily his eyes studied the small drooling creature snuggled into his chest, he had taken note that she barely looked like him or like Kitten.

If she looked like anyone, she looked like his mother. He hated his mother; she had died when he was young. He could barley remember her blond locks, or what kind of Mother she was. His mother did have thin light blond locks much like his daughter did, and the same eyes, nose and pink lips. The idea of his daughter looking like his bitch of a mother angered him, but what was there really to be angry about. Why should he care who his daughter looked like as long as she was his?

He would much rather her look like her Mother with, dark curly locks of hair and deep blue eyes. But even if Olivia didn't he knew boys would swoon over her, he already knew he was going rip them apart. No one was ever going to lay a hand on his daughter. He had already decided that his daughter would be a nun because he wouldn't let any man lay a hand on her. He didn't give a shit about what his Kitten thought about grandchildren because Olivia wasn't having any.

His daughter suddenly let out a sigh and she shifted her body so she could turn her head to look at him, a sleepy dazed look on her face. He let out a soft grunt, placing a large hand on her head and with a thumb gently pushed her fluffy blond hair out of her eyes. She yawned grabbing for his large hand. He allowed her to pull his hand off her head, and watched as she studied them.

"These hands have killed people Darlin'!" He snapped when she attempted to turn his hand over and look at his knuckles. He knew she wouldn't understand, so when she looked up at him and gave him a crooked smile he wasn't surprised.

When Olivia was four he had came to the realization that she was a daddy's girl. When he was away on missions she would often wait in the house's window bench. She would get excited when she saw him pull into the drive way and bounce on the heels of her feet until he opened the door.

This would have annoyed him if it we're any other child but when Olivia got excited over his arrival it was special. She would bounce up and down on the heels of her feet her arms stretched out waiting for him to pick her up. He would often tease her, walking right past her and grabbing her when she least expected. She would always squeal and tell him that he was very silly.

Victor had also noticed that around this time Olivia had become very odd. He had figured it was because of her condition that she had acted in such a strange way. She wasn't allowed to the things her brothers could, and even if she could they wouldn't want to play with her any way.

One morning he had walked down the stairs to hear Olivia talking to someone. Normally he wouldn't be alarmed if he hadn't have heard what she was talking about.

"My daddy kills people?"

"Are you sure?"

"You're lying!"

Suddenly Victor found himself slamming the door of the library open to find the fiend talking to his daughter. She had jumped at the sudden clash of the door.

Victor's eyes quickly scanned the room searching for the unwanted guest; the library was empty except for his daughter who fearfully clutched a handmade wooden doll in her hands.

"Olivia who are you talking to?" He asked, watching his daughter nervously look at a bare wall.

"I'm talking to the man in the wall Daddy!" She responded calmly grasping the doll in her hands tighter. Victor had grunted at her strangeness, and reached his hands out for her to take it. She hesitantly took it, her eyes every so often glancing back at the wall she was talking to only moments before.

At first Victor brushed off the strange occurrence, he assumed his daughter was lonely and had made up a friend because her brothers wouldn't play with her. It wasn't until a few months later he and Kitten had become concerned with their daughters chats with the man in the wall.

Late one night his daughter had woken them up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, "What do you want from me, leave me alone!"

It didn't take long for the whole family to come rushing to her rescue, Victor harshly slamming the door open with the slam of his shoulder. The door splintered and flew halfway across the room. His daughter was standing on her bed very alert and very upset, small tears running down her face.

It had taken him less than a few seconds to scan the room and discover that his daughter was indeed safe. She was alone, and the only smells he could find where his family.

His Kitten had quickly pushed past him and pulled her daughter into her arms, hushing her and rocking her gently. When his daughter had calmed down enough for him to understand what was going on she had said something that had disturbed the very core of Victor.

``The man in the walls won't leave me alone. He watches me sleep, and tells me lies. He said he was going to carve me up! `` Olivia coughed grabbing onto her Mothers night dress. It was at that moment Victor had become fed up with the talk of men in walls and stormed down to the library to rip the wall apart. He could afford to replace it and he figured that maybe if he destroyed it the talk would stop.

Kitten had ran after him Olivia tucked into her neck, speaking to him in some unknown language, she stood at the library entrance watching shocked as his claws viciously dug into the plaster, tearing down the wall in seconds. He stood in front of the broken wall; rage rushing threw his veins, as he waited for the dust to settle.

Victor's eyes settled on the sight before him. Behind the wall he had torn down was human body, mangled and in a deep decay. Kitten had gasped, pulling his sniffling daughter tightly to her, before running away from the room so Olivia would never see the mangled corpse.

The smell of the rotting body was enough to make anyone sick. Victor quickly grabbed the rotting body and tossed it over his shoulder, dragging offending matter out of his house, cremating the unknown body in his back yard.

Olivia never spoke of the man in the walls again, even if she was asked. His Kitten had dropped the talk all together believing that the body was cursed, and because their daughter was such a young age that she was the easiest to manipulate. Victor liked to believe it was just conscience, just a lonely child making up friends, and a dead man in the house.

By the time Olivia was sixteen the incident of her imaginary friend had been forgotten and her illness had taken most of her eye sight.

Victor's daughter's fragility and innocents pissed him off. It had made him so angry in fact that he had considered ending her miserable existence a number of times. Most of those times when she was withering in pain in a hospital.

But he had never found the bravery to smother his little girl, and the more he thought of his sick little girl the more he felt the need to protect her, even if sometimes she would needed to be protected from him.

Three months after Olivia's sixteenth birthday Victor had awoken on the couch to yelling, which was unusual in house. It was an unspoken rule not to wake him up when he was taking naps, so why his children would even consider it would baffle any one.

When Victor had entered the room of his two screaming children he had grabbed the closet one to him roughly by the back of his shirt.

His youngest son Dallin had hissed at him swinging his arm out to hit his father who easily slapped him away.

"What's going on here?" Victor snapped holding his struggling son, looking over at his daughter who was clearly upset. Her eyes were glossy from tears.

"Nothing!" Dallin hissed at his father, receiving a tough jerk for his answer.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Victor hissed pulling the back of his shirt tighter. Dallin hissed as the fabric became tighter around his throat.

"Nothing, just telling Olivia her place" His son growled as he pulled at the tight fabric around his neck.

"And her place would be?" Victor snapped anger bubbling in his chest. Out of all his children Dallin was most like him, he liked showing the power he had, and since Olivia is the only person in the house unable to protect herself he would pick on her.

"A human," Dallin snapped, Olivia let out a soft cry when the words had left his mouth. At fifteen she had still yet to show any signs of mutations. Victor had come to accept the fact that maybe his daughter was a weak little human, by ignoring his daughter's current state. He had figured once that it was possibly his punishment for being a murder.

"Get out of here!" Victor snapped tossing his son out of the library. Victor's sensitive ears could pick up Dallin's swearing, as he swiftly moved to another part of the house.

An awkward silence had hung in the air between him and his daughter before she had spoken softly enough for him to hear. "You should have ended me when you found out I was sick." Her blank eyes had shifted from the ground to him; he knew she could barely see much of anything, maybe the faint outline of his frame but that was about all. Even if she could barely see him, it wasn't hard to tell when he was angry.

Victor's growl pierced the air, and smell of Olivia's fear wafted through the room. His daughter being afraid wasn't new to him, but her being completely terrified of him wasn't something he had experienced since she was very little. The fear was almost the same fear that humans had, had before he had murdered them.

"You better watch your mouth." Victor snapped, watching her lower lip tremble. He was disappointed that his own daughter had told him he should have killed her. That he shouldn't have taken pity on her, his own cub. In a furry of anger he marched out of the room, slamming the library door behind breaking the door from its hinges.

Olivia stood in the room terrified, her body shaking in fright. It wasn't long after her father had stormed out of the room that her mother ran into the room to comfort her.

The conversation between the two was never spoken of again, but the idea that his daughter wanted him to euthanize her made him angry. He often found himself thinking about it and taking his anger and frustrations verbally upon his sons who always seemed to be in trouble.

Two months later Victor had another mission; he ignored Olivia when he had said something along the lines of 'something bad is going to happen'. He had of course ignored her and when he returned he had smugly told her that she was wrong, his mission had gone smoothly.

Olivia had walked away from him with a frown and he oddly found himself satisfied disproving her and her mother's tendency of fortunetelling. It was one of the very few things Olivia and her mother had in common. It wasn't long after their short conversation when his Kitten had approached him and told him they needed to go to the market. They needed food, and both of his Sons wanted to buy a game. Victor didn't bother ask Olivia if she wanted to join, he knew she was moping around the house somewhere and didn't want to deal with her.

Olivia awoke an hour after they left and looked around the living room. The house was dark and she couldn't see anything. With a sigh she rolled out of her window seat and quickly made her away across the living room flicking on lights as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You know, you really are a pretty girl. Tell me does Daddy let you model?" Olivia had jumped and swerved her body around towards the strange voice. Her eyes widely searched for the intruder but they could only see a faint outline of a large man sitting in the kitchen.

"No, He says models are whores." Olivia babbled as she slowly walked towards the counter searching for the knife drawer. The man chucked watching his prey skim her hands along the counter. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said cocking the gun in his hand. Olivia started to shake, when she heard the cock of the gun.

"I bet your wondering who I am." He said slyly pushing out the chair he was sitting on and moving his way around the kitchen. Olivia's head awkwardly followed him listening to him move around the room.

"It doesn't matter; when my father comes home he'll kill you. He's not fond of intruders." Olivia slowly stepped towards the Kitchen entrance, making sure that she could avoid him.

"I know he's not, but I'm sure he can make an expatiation for family." He said smoothly. If Olivia could see him she would have seen the resemblance between the man in her father, as well as the calmness he preserved as he talked about Victor Creed.

Olivia seemed confused about his statement, but tried not to think too much into it. She was preoccupied with the fear of the man who would possibly murder her if she didn't get to the gun hidden in her parents' bedroom.

"That's right Olivia, I'm family. Your big brother to be exact, you can call me Graydon." Graydon couldn't help but contain the smile spreading across his face.

"If you're family then how come I've never heard of you? If you meant something to him then he would have kept you." Olivia words were sharp and her intention to hurt Graydon was a success. Angrily he lifted the gun in his hand and fired two shots missing her as she ran from the stairs.

The chase was quickly on as he chased after her every so often firing his gun at her. Only one shot had hit her, and it barely grazed her shoulder. Olivia ignored the pain as she dug blindly threw the underwear draw throwing soft fabrics behind her until her hand hit the familiar cold handle of the revolver.

Olivia panted as she held the cool metal in her hand, she didn't realize it but she had started crying at some point. Her hands shook as she silently made her way to the bedroom door, her ears trying to pick up any sound of Graydon.

The house was completely silent.

Olivia whimpered as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks, she knew she had to get out of the house and hide in the woods. That way her father would come home to find the mess and follow her scent. The woods were the only place she would be safe.

Olivia took a deep breath as she slowly ran her hand along the wall and silently followed it towards the stairs. Olivia was completely unaware that Graydon was waiting for her, and when she was standing over the railing that over looked the front entrance he pulled the trigger four times hitting her in the chest.

The force of the bullets sent her over the railing and a sickening thud was heard when she hit the floor. Graydon could feel the sense of pride spread over his face as he approached the banister and looked down at Olivia who lied in her own pool of blood choking on her own blood. It didn't take her long to die, but when she did he made his way down the stairs watching as the last of her blood pooled out on the floor. Upon reaching Olivia's corpse he ran two fingers through her warm blood and left his mark on their wall before leaving, very satisfied.

Victor and his family didn't return home until later. Victor hadn't noticed something was off until Kitten walked into the house and let out a blood curling screaming.

Both he and his son's ran into the house snarling, stopping only when the strong sent of blood and death consumed their senses. But the scene Victor laid eyes on was possibly the most horrifying thing he had seen in his life.

Kitten was sitting on the floor in a massive pool of blood crying and holding his only female pup. He knew instantly that Olivia was dead, there was no way any human could live with the amount of blood around her. With in seconds his eyes scanned the house his eyes quickly picking up clues, bullet holes and the writing of "FOH" on the wall in Olivia's blood. Then with the snort of his nose he captured the sent in his house; the new sent was immediately recognizable. Graydon.

Victor was sent into an immediate rage, he started throw things around the house and his family made sure to move out of his way. Victor knew himself well enough that he knew if he hadn't seen Olivia and Kitten on the floor for a second time that he might have stayed in his animalistic rage.

He found himself calming down enough to hiss at his nearest son. "Get her out of here!" He angrily pointed towards the crying women on the ground. His sons nodded and obediently walked through the puddle of blood. Then with great difficulty they both pried their mother away from their sister.

For a moment Victor stood in silence snorting angrily, he tried to avoid looking at the corpse of his daughter. There was a loud cry from upstairs as his sons and Kitten discovered the mess in their bedroom but Victor was completely unaware of what the upstairs looked like.

His chest suddenly was rippled with pain as he realized that his only daughter was dead, and there was no way she would be coming back. With difficulty he picked up her body and pulled her tightly into his chest, for a moment he inhaled the scent of her hair, the smell of her shampoo was barely recognizable over her blood. Carefully he took her body to the living room where he put her to rest on the couch. He found himself in a trance as he walked to the linen closet and pulled out a large white sheet and covered her body gently.

Victor was unaware of his surroundings; he was trying not to focus on the pain he was experiencing, which was a lot worse than when Jimmy left.

"Victor." Victor's eyes quickly diverted over to Kitten who stood in the archway. She was still covered in blood and tears were streaked down her face. His sons were standing behind her, both watching her carefully. "I want to rip out the lungs of whoever did this to my daughter."

"And we want to help." Marcus snapped from behind his mother, Dallin nodded his head a look of anger etched in his face.

"I'll make a phone call." Victor mumbled quickly leaving the room to phone none other than the mother of his murderous child.

Hours later not only did they have plan, but they had conformation of where Graydon was. Victor gave his reminding family a serious look before asking them if they had any questions. They each shook their head no. Gently he placed his pen on the table and quickly glanced over the massive amounts of paper.

They had all tried very hard to ignore the smell of Olivia's corpse. But their sensitive noses wouldn't allow them, by the time they were about to leave Victor already had plans to move the family into a new house.

He knew bodies well enough that he would be smelling Olivia for months, and even after those months passed the realization, and reminder that his pup was dead would only remind him every time he walked down the stairs. He was also sure that if he stayed in the house that Kitten would go even madder then she was and kill her self.

The car ride to Graydon's location took an hour, and when they had arrived to New York City, they quickly set up base in one of Victor's many condos. Victor was unaware of the time that had passed when his Kitten had gently laid her hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was time to go.

Like they had planned Victor took out the people entrance quickly allowing his sons to set up at the security base. From here they could see every floor of the building, and could allow their parents any information they needed to know.

It was not the job they really wanted, in fact they both wanted to kill something for their sister, but figured it was best not to argue with Victor. They knew he had already lost one of his pups and he would go completely insane if he were to lose another in the same day.

The building was silent and as victor and Kitten made their way through the building, they quickly took out a few persons in the hall before he quickly came to the realization of something.

"He's expecting us." Victor said snidely as they both leaned up against a wall. Victor had never partnered with Kitten before on a mission, but he could see how it wouldn't be a bad thing. She, like an animal, knew how to hunt.

"I know." She said simply reaching for the door handle in front of her, tugging harshly. Victor was the first one to storm into the room, Kitten swiftly following behind him. Like they had expected Graydon was waiting for them.

He was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. The smell of pen ink, and Graydon's pride hung heavily in the room. Watching Graydon so smug had almost sent him into a rage, but he controlled himself, because he wanted to make Graydon suffer. Victor wanted to peel every inch of skin off his body, and watch him slowly bleed out. He wanted the world to understand that no one touched his things

"It's nice to see you again, Pops." Graydon laughed, signing the bottom of the paper he was previously writing. Victor growled warning his Kitten to back down when she nearly launched her self at Graydon.

"She really is lovely; I can see why you keep her around. Tell me is she as good in the sack, as she looks?" The words rolled off his tongue like poison, and neither Victor nor Kitten replied to his question.

"Not going to talk? Well then I guess I should tell you how I killed poor little Olivia. First I sat outside waiting for you to leave, and then when I was positive you were far enough away I broke into the house. She didn't notice she was too busy sleeping. I watched her for a little bit, went into the kitchen made a snack. She was surprised when she discovered me, terrified. You must have taught her some things, because the first thing she did was try to reach for a knife, then after that the gun in your bed room. She didn't even see it coming when I shot her. I would have liked to strangle the life out of her but the stupid bitch fell over the banister…"

"Enough." Victor snapped, interrupting Graydon's babbling pride. Graydon smiled placing the pen he was holding on his desk and stood up, brushing invisible dirt of his tailored suite.

"I'm going to make an example out of you." Victor snapped, flexing his fingers. Graydon smiled taking notice of Victor's actions.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Graydon asked with a smile.

"I'll rip your heart out!" Kitten snapped, stepping forward. Graydon didn't even jump at her outburst only smiled when Victor held her back.

"Really now, were all family here. Maybe we could talk about this?" Graydon snickered, his hand reached into his picket and he pulled out a small black device that looked like an automatic remote used for locking car doors. Victor ignored what he was holding; figuring Graydon was acting on sheer stupidly.

"This is the end for you Graydon." Victor snapped; he was ready to pounce when Graydon laughed.

"I don't think so!" he laughed pushing the small remote. A sudden shrill sound echoed through the room, the pain of the sound crippled not only Victor, but Kitten and their two sons. Victor had never heard such a sound in his life, it was painful, and left him useless.

"See the thing about your type of mutation is you can hear much higher pitches then a human. Just play around with that a little and presto, you have the ultimate weapon against Victor Creed." Graydon laughed, as he kicked a steal toed boot into Victor's side, snapping a few ribs.

Graydon continued to ramble on about his invention, unaware of what was going on in the entrance way of the building. Both of Victor's sons were crippled on the ground covering their ears trying to block out the sound that was causing blood to drip out their ears when Marcus's eyes scanned the television screens to see that none of them working properly, like they were seconds ago. He would have assumed this was because of the noise pounding into his brain until he smelt something entering the room.

At first the smell was faint until the source of the smell entered the room. Combined with the sound ringing in his the situation was almost unbearable. If he were to die that second, he wouldn't be upset, if anything it would be a blessing.

Extreme decay of flesh was the only sent that came to mind as he watched the screens flicker black as whatever moved through the building passed the cameras. He groaned in pain rolling his eyes over to his brother who had passed out from the situation. He only wished he was so lucky.

The smell didn't take long to reach Victor and Kitten. When it did it was clearly strong enough for Graydon to smell because he covered his nose in the middle of kicking Kitten in the stomach.

"What the fuck," He muttered; his body heaved forward as he struggled to keep the contents in his stomach. Graydon's eyes quickly shifted towards the entrance of his office and his face suddenly twisted into confinement. His hand was still covering his face as he watched someone walk into the room.

Victor couldn't see what Graydon was looking at, but then again with the sent the creature was giving off he really didn't want to know.

"I thought you were human." Graydon snapped as he watched a blood covered Olivia step into the room. It didn't take long for Graydon to realize that she no longer had any pupils, and her eyes were completely white. Olivia didn't say anything as she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Her movements were jerky, and almost seemed inhuman. She appeared to be more like a monster out of a horror movie the way she moved, not a teenaged girl.

"You want to know something funny?" Olivia softly said, tilting her head to the other side her smile still on her face. The smile would have been lovely if she didn't reek of death, and had no pupils.

Victor had immediately recognized the voice and if he wasn't in pain he would have looked to see if it was true.

"I don't really-" Graydon had begun to talk when Olivia cut him off.

"I always thought death wouldn't hurt. But you showed me I was wrong. I would like to share the experience with you Graydon, because isn't that what siblings do? Don't they share?" Olivia slowly stepped out of doorway, her bare feet were tiny, and her toes were painted a marvelous pink.

Graydon frowned as he watched her walk a few feet then stop. He couldn't get the smile out of his head, it was like she had some big joke she wasn't telling.

"I killed you once before, I can do it again!" He snapped, walking away from Kitten and towards his desk, where he hid a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Olivia sang softly, he eyes didn't seem to be following him, but he was positive that she was looking at him.

"You going to stop me!" he snapped, a spatter of spit came from his mouth and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. His plan wasn't going the way he wanted it to and he was beginning to panic.

"No," Olivia giggled, confusing Graydon. "But they will." She laughed her smile wider then before.

"Who will?" Graydon snapped, suddenly the door burst open and the clicking of nails could be heard on the floor. The smell that he thought was the source of Olivia wafted into the room tenfold. The look of pure horror spread across Graydon's face.

"What the fuck are those!" He screeched pointed to two large creatures that once resembled dogs. Their flesh was decayed, puss, and other fragments of death oozed and clung to their skin.

Suddenly Olivia laughed and the dogs laughed forward. She continued to laugh as her pets continued to rip Graydon apart and only when he had finally died did she move, or the dogs moved away from their prize.

Kitten was horrified of the sight in front of her, and closed her eyes. Victor terrified of nothing, watched as Olivia walked into his vision and over to the device Graydon was previously holding.

Her bare feet carelessly walked through the puddle of warm blood, and as she picked up Graydon's device she shut if off, dissipating the sound that consumed them.

The room was oddly silent as Victor pushed him self off the ground. He held his nostrils closed trying to keep the smell of the two dogs at his daughter's feet out of his nose. Quickly he grabbed his Kitten off the ground forcing her to stand up.

Kitten cried out when she saw her daughter standing in her blood-covered nightgown. Olivia didn't seem to notice their looks of horror as she tilted her head, from left to right, left to right slowly and continuously. It looked as if she were listening to something.

"Olivia?" Kitten cried out, not unsure of what was in front of her. Olivia stopped moving for a second, than she tilted her head toward the direction of her parents. They were unable to physically tell if she was looking at them, but the feeling creeping up their spines told them other wise.

"Yes." Olivia responded softly. A sense of relief flooded Victor's lungs, as Kitten let out a cry. Kitten's salty tears spilled down her cheeks as she slowly made her way over to her daughter. She was almost afraid to touch her, before she enveloped Olivia into a hug.

"Your eyes!" Victor grunted as he watched her blank eyes. Kitten pulled away from her daughter, grabbing her daughter's face, and studying the new feature.

"You're not human!" Kitten muttered after she pulled away wiping the tears away from her face. A smile grew on Olivia's face.

"And that's not the best thing." Olivia said. It was at this moment Victor's sons had joined them and all looked on at Olivia confused.

Victor watched as Olivia gently raised her hand, and clutched her fingers into a fist, slowly squeezing the air. Her family looked on confused, before the sputter and coughing could be heard from floor. Graydon's flesh miraculously started to mend its self as his body slowly started to come back to life.

When Graydon had clued into what was happening he began to scream. The smile on Olivia's face grew wider as she gently placed her hand down beside her hip.

"Let's play." She said softly to her family, who was more then happy to oblige.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
